Three Different Worlds One Story
by HipsterGothGirl137
Summary: William Herondale; an aristocrat who has been cursed, without knowing Tessa Gray; a maid with an untold story Jem Carstairs; a stable boy with a terminal disease that cannot be helped, so he burns as brightly as he can Magnus Bane; the one who ties the three together Will these three people from three different worlds be able to join together? Cover by kara-lija on deviantart
1. Chapter 1

William

Aristocrat, handsome, cold, witty

Heir to the King's throne, son of Linette and Edmund,

Brother to Cecily and Ella

Lover of no one

Hater of everyone

Who needs a passion

Who gives hatred

Who fears love

Who feels fear and love, though he doesn't show it

Who claims the heart of many, just to shatter them

Who loves, but fears no one will love him back

Who has been cursed the worst curse of all

Herondale


	2. Chapter 2

Jem

Honest, caring, sweet, strong

Friend to all, Nephew to Elias

Lover of no one

Hater of the rich

Who needs love

Who gives sweetness

Who feels happiness and grief

Who claims sick, yet is lively as a newborn

Who loves until he can't

Who shall burn as bright as he can


	3. Chapter 3

Tessa

Loving, hard-working, intelligent, amusing

Sister to Nathaniel, a friend to all

Lover of no one

Hater of Mortmain and Co.

Who needs someone

Who gives all she has

Who fears fear

Who feels passion and love

Who claims two hearts, but tries not to break them

Who loves with all of her being

Who loves the thought of love, yet can't find it

Gray


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus

Whimsical, magical, honest, eccentric

Son of a demon, friend to the rich

Lover of many

Hater of many

Who needs no one

Who gives help

Who feels conflicted between two different worlds

Who claims nothing, yet proves more each day

Who fears falling in love

Who will watch as the world burns down

Bane


	5. Chapter One

Chapter One

William Herondale was an aristocrat that had no heart. At least, that's what everyone who worked around or for him said, save for a select few. The stable boy, Jem, said that he was just misunderstood, and the Institute Orphanage said he needed someone that really cared for _him_, not just his social purpose. Tessa Gray thought about all of this on her way to the gates of the Idris Castle, where King Edmund and Queen Linette ruled. The young maid was to be Master William's new keeper, the woman that kept the boy from going mad. She was a pretty seventeen year old, with long and wavy brown hair and big grey blue eyes. She had sailed in from New York, and she was trying not to act American, but she couldn't hide her unusual accent. Her cousin Nathaniel sent her to Idris after proving her unworthy of his Magister Mortmain. She hated them both. On her way to the castle, she had met a few outcasts along the streets. One was James Carstairs, a beautifully colored boy with pale skin and silver hair and eyes. He said he was originally from China, and he was also sailed into Idris to see if the infamous healer Magnus Bane could cure him. Jem was a sweet boy, and he showed Tessa the way. Tessa met this Magnus Bane while looking at his peculiar home. It was a cube of sorts and it seemed to ooze magic.

Magnus had smiled at her and pulled her inside the cube shaped hut. "Hello, darling, are you in need of healing?" The tall, slightly Asian man inquired, his fascinating green gold eyes shimmering with interest. "No, actually, I'm going to the castle. I'm King Edmund's son, William's keeper." Magnus frowned and shot her a pitying glance. "I see… I know the young Herondale. He holds a grudge that need to broken, a curse that needs to be lifted. Tessa nodded, and got up from the velvet seat that Magnus had pushed her onto. "It's been a pleasure, Mr. Bane, but I really must go." The healer nodded and said, "It has been a great pleasure to meet you, Miss Tessa Gray. I hope our paths may cross again." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She smiled and left Magnus's eccentric abode. Now that she thought about it, Tessa didn't recall telling Magnus her name. _Oh well_. She really had to rush.

When our young maid got to the castle, she looked at the guard. "Tessa, is that you?" Tessa's blood stopped. She knew that voice. "Good afternoon, Mr. Scott, fancy seeing you here." The tall blonde man smiled at her. "It's good to see that you're doing alright, child. Master Herondale is waiting for you in the front hall. I wouldn't keep him waiting." Woolsey Scott had been on the boat to Idris with Tessa. They had talked about going to the castle together, but sadly got separated in the busy streets. "Thank you, Mr. Scott." Tessa walked into the estate and gasped. It was almost as big as her whole neighborhood back in New York. She kept walking to the large French doors encrusted with the famous ruling families. "Is that Miss Gray? You are very late, and I don't like to wait on people." A tall boy with black hair and very blue eyes scowled at her. Tessa felt her cheeks redden. No one said that William Herondale was attractive.

The eighteen year old prince was very tall, and there wasn't a single spot on him that wasn't thick with muscle. His skin was almost golden in color and his ebony hair fell below his ears. What really got to Tessa were his eyes. They were almost the color of pansies. "Well, shall I show you to your living quarters, or are you just going to stare in awe at my amazing self?" William smirked. "Of course, I'm so sorry, Master William." "Call me Will, everyone else does." "Of course, Master Will." She quickly gathered her three bags and followed the boy that she would be working for. "May I call you what I please, or do you have a name that you would like to be called?" Will glanced over his shoulder. "If you would please, Master Will, my Christian name is Teresa." Will scowled. "I dislike the name Teresa. I'm going to call you Tessa." "Whatever you say, Master Will." She walked over to the door that Will was already standing at. "This is your room. On Sunday, you will be in here. The rest of the week you shall stay with me, except for when I'm dressing or undressing." He said, and Tessa was a little more than annoyed at the tone of his voice. "Excuse me, Master Will, I would like it if you stopped acting like you just got a new toy to play with." Will frowned and then smirked. "But my dear Tess, that's exactly what you are; a new toy for me to play with." _Tess, he called me Tess_. The girl shrugged this off. "Now, we shall go to the library to get reading material. I assume you read, yes?" He smiled, a very fake smile indeed. "Of course, Master Will, whatever you want." Will smiled again, but this time it seemed to be a little more real.

William Herondale was a wreck. He thought that people were supposed to fall for him; not the other way around. When he had read Tessa's description, he had immediately wanted her. She was stubborn, kind-hearted, smart, and she loved to read, just like him. When she walked through the front door, the young prince's heart stopped. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her long brown hair was tucked into a bun, and her heart shaped face was bare of any marks. Her eyes are what got to him though; a lovely combination of both blue and gray. "Master Will, are you familiar with _A Tale of Two Cities_?" Tessa's melodic voice twinkled like a bell. "Yes, it's quite a silly book." He retorted without thinking. He actually thought it was a terrible book; there was too much tragedy in it. "Oh, I quite liked it." She smiled again and quickened her pace to catch up. "Oh really, that's strange. A maid that reads. How stupid." The words came from his mouth and Will hated himself just a little more.

"What do you mean? A maid can't read in her free time?" Her voice was indignant. "No, I… I just say hurtful things all the time. And I usually don't mean them." His eyes wouldn't meet Tessa's. "Master Will, do you _really_ want to go to the library?" Will's angel's voice softened. "No, I wanted to show you my room. And where you'll be sitting to talk to me." Tessa nodded and smiled; taking Will's hand in hers. The poor prince stiffened. "Then let's go."

"Wow, your room is magnificent. It's so much larger than my own back in New York." It was a truly gorgeous room. A king sized bed sat in the middle of the room, and its gold covers were shimmering in the light of the chandelier that hung from the dome ceiling. The floor was covered by a blue velvet carpet, and the oak wardrobe sat in the Far East corner. Will shrugged and lay down on his bed. "You'll site in that rocking chair." He directed her to the mahogany chair. "Is that good for you?" "Yes, of course, Master Will." Tessa sat down in the chair, smiling. "What do you want to talk about, Master Will?"


	6. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

In the course of three hours, Tessa learned a lot about Will. His favorite color was blue, he was originally from Wales, (so that's where the slight accent came from), and he had never loved someone more than himself. Jem Carstairs, the kind silver colored boy, was Will's best friend. When Tessa asked about Magnus, Will turned off emotion.

"He tried healing my sister, Ella, but…" He sighed.

"Ella died because of me. They all do." Tessa looked at the broken boy. His lashes almost covered his brilliant blue eyes, and from what Tessa saw, he was trying not to cry.

"If I may ask, Master Will, why does everyone die?" Will looked up at the curious girl and shuddered.

"It's nothing… just an old tale. My father says I'm a cursed child because I was curious enough to look in a dark box. Inside was… I do not know. It cursed me to a life of hell and despair, that damned box. All the people I ever love will die. I've separated myself from everyone."

"What about Jem? Do you not love him?"

"Jem is my escape; he's dying anyway, I can convince myself that if he dies, it isn't my fault."

"Oh, then why do you hire a keeper? Aren't they just more despairing for you?" Will looked at Tessa, and the tears started to flow.

"I get keepers because… I don't care if they die, they're not important." The words chilled Tessa's heart.

Will's face fell as he said those damned words that drove everyone away. He whispered, "Miss Gray, I think it would be best if I hired someone else."

"No, I traveled here to help you, Master Will." The brunette stared at him with determination.

"Kick me out for a few days to think. I'll stay at Master Bane's residence until you are ready." Will looked at her with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Miss Gray. I am so very sorry."

With that, Tessa got up and went over to sit next to the broken prince. She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear.

"I'll see you soon, Prince William Herondale. You'll know where I am." And the girl walked from the room; a sad smile on her face.

Will got up and closed the door. Then he grabbed one of the Egyptian pillows on his bed and screamed all of his agony, despair, and frustration into it. Why did it have to be her? Why the little American maid girl? Why couldn't it be some bratty princess that could have anyone? Why did he have to be Will?

Tears streamed down the prince's face. He hated himself. He hated whatever was in that goddamned box. He hated the world. Couldn't Cecily become queen? Why did all the pressure fall on to him? If anything, he deserved this. The way he treated everyone, even Jem, was so very horrible. But he did it to save them. To save them from destruction. But little did our broken price know that in truth, all he was doing was hurting himself.

"William, are you alright?" _Damn, it's Mother_.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. I just… why does it matter to you? Go fuss over Cecily."

"Will, I don't know what's gotten into lately, but I miss the old Will."

"He's dead now."

"I hope not. I love you. Supper will be ready soon, so don't fall asleep."

"Go away, Mother." Will heard his mother sigh and slowly walk away. He put his head in his hands.

Tessa knocked on the healer's door. "Hello, again, Miss Gray, do you need healing?" Magnus Bane smiled at her, and frowned. "Shouldn't you be with the young prince?"

"I left so he could have some time alone. Would you mind if I stayed here?" Magnus shrugged. "I do not care. You can sleep over in that room." He pointed to a pair of French doors near the table.

"Thank you so much, Healer Bane. I will owe you so much."

"Call me Magnus, darling, I think you'll be here for a while." He smiled.

"Of course. Call me Tessa then." She beamed.

"This shall be quite interesting, I wonder what shall happen in these few days." Magnus murmured, more to himself then anyone. "Very interesting indeed."


End file.
